


Young Men Need Love Special

by Asher_Ephraim



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abduction, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Forced Prostitution, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Protective Armitage Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, Rescue Missions, Rough Oral Sex, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, but only referenced, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim
Summary: Dopheld Mitaka has never been in heat. After being rescued from an abduction, he finds himself propelled into a hyper-heat brought on by a drug administered by his captors. His ex-lover Armitage Hux attempts to minimise the trauma, with help from his current boyfriend, Kylo Ren, and his loyal assassin, Tritt Opan.Inspired by "Twelve Hours" by Anonymous with the author's permission to write my own take.





	1. Rescue

Dopheld Mitaka has never been in full-blown heat. He was lucky enough to have made it to Arkanis before his first cycle hit, and from then on he’d been put on suppressants.

He’s in a small minority, he knows, first as an omega, and one in the military at that. Omegas make up perhaps one half of one percent of the general human male population. Heat cycles are some sort of evolutionary relic, as there’s no biological way for him to become pregnant, much less carry a child. That being said, he sure as hell has a drive to be fucked. He thanks the Maker (in whom he no longer believes) that he’s never gone through a proper cycle. He’d hate to see his libido cranked up to ten. It’s enough of a bother as it is.

And he has had intimate relationships, though never been ridiculously in love. Although he’d come close with Hux.

Never mind that, now.

His mind is flipping through miscellaneous topics while he waits for the requisite interview with Intelligence. As far as he’s concerned, the matter is concluded. Hux escaped the abduction attempt, Dopheld is only a bit the worse for wear, and he knows everyone would like to get back to their regular duties.

He tries not to think about his thirty six hours with Hux’s would-be captors, the ones who took him instead. He knows they were on the verge of making a final decision on what to do with him, and he is well aware that the options weren’t pleasant. He’d overheard phrases like _Jettison him out the airlock_ and _Sell the bitch to the Hutts, he’s an omega, after all._

But it hadn’t come to that. A strike force had arrived, wiped out most of the group and brought the remaining two in for questioning. Dopheld hopes their interrogations are brutally enhanced. Hux has a look on his face like he’s considering taking over their interviews himself. But Mitaka doesn’t imagine Hux’s thirst for revenge has anything to do with _him_. Yes, the general is an alpha and his ex-lover, but they hadn’t exactly been a bonded pair. Circumstances and similar outlooks had brought them together briefly, not whirlwind romance.

Still, he relishes the thought that the two captured men will suffer.

* * *

The rescue came quickly, and was over before he’d registered what was happening. One moment the woman had been taunting him with imagined details of his future life in a Hutt brothel, and the next there had been a sudden change in pressure and the ship had filled with smoke.

Dopheld had just enough time to feel himself become dizzy and groggy, to realise it was knock-out gas right before he passed out on the floor. When he came to, a figure was crouching over him, another standing a bit away.

“Are you injured?” the nearby man asked solicitously, and Dopheld instantly recognised him from his voice alone.

 _Armitage,_ he had nearly answered aloud before regaining the wherewithal to hold back. “No, sir. Not that I’m aware of.”

“That’s no small relief.”

“The—the people. Who…” Here his speech was cut short by a racking cough.

Hux patted him solidly on the back. “Two of the men are in custody. The woman must not have been willing to countenance interrogation at the hands of the Order. She took something.”

“Cyanide, more likely than not,” the other man spoke for the first time.

Mitaka squinted up at him and saw Tritt Opan.

* * *

 

“How did they treat you?” Hux asks from his seat beside Mitaka in the waiting room of the Medbay, and the lieutenant attempts to decipher the question behind his words.

“Well, they didn’t seem interested in making friends.”

“No, I imagine not. Did they abuse you?”

He gives a single-shoulder shrug. “Not particularly. They were disappointed to only get a junior officer, but they seemed intent on making the best of it.”

“As ransom?”

“They discussed it as an option, but recently seemed to settle on another course of action.”

Hux must have picked up on the way Dopheld is avoiding eye contact. “And that was?”

“They were already headed to Hutt space, so it made sense to sell me into slavery.”

“What sort of slave would an officer make?”

“I believe my perceived value was not derived from my commission.” Noting Hux’s expression of dull confusion, he elaborates. “But rather from my status as an omega.”

“Oh,” Hux whispers, his voice thin and brittle.

“There are establishments that… employ people like me to satisfy customers. Places where the prostitutes are kept in chemically-induced heat to simulate enthusiasm.”

Hux raises a hand to his mouth and looks like he’s about to be sick. “Maker.”

 

 

“Did your captors give you anything other than food or water?” the nurse asks.

“I received an intramuscular injection shortly after they took me aboard. And a second just before the rescue.”

“What was in it?”

He shrugs. His head throbs. “I’m not sure.”

“We’ll have to run a complete tox screen.”

“I understand,” Dopheld says in disappointment. All he wants to do is bathe and rest.

His eyes are shut when the door opens and someone enters, begins speaking quietly with Hux.

“We’ve figured out what they gave him. It’s an illegal hormonal activator.”

“But he was taking a long-acting suppressant—”

“I know. That makes this incredibly dangerous.”

 _Dangerous_. He wonders what that means. He doesn’t catch the next few bits of interchange.

“Once the stimulated heat hits, he’ll be signaling to every alpha on board.”

“Can we put him in isolation?”

“Without… ah, congress, he’d go into psychosis and likely stroke out.”

“Shit,” Hux hisses. “What’s our best option for handling this?”

“You’re not going to like it, sir.”

“I’m not required to like it. I only need it to be feasible.”

“We should probably discuss this in private, General.”

 

 

“Have you ever witnessed an omega in heat?” Opan asks Hux while they stand smoking cigarras by the starport in the general’s office.

“Not personally, no.” Hux has watched porn, but he figures it isn’t the same. It rarely is.

“It’s… intense, to say the least. Usually he’ll pair off with a suitable alpha in rut and the two of them will disappear for a day or two to work out their hormonal urges. Usually, that is.”

“What are we looking at here?”

“Something on a different level entirely. Stimulated heat can last from fifty to one hundred-twenty or so hours. And a single alpha is rarely physically capable of satisfying the omega in such a state.”

“How many…” Hux pauses to cough into a gloved fist. “Ah… _partners_ would be needed?”

“That can range from three upwards.”

“How far upwards?”

“Twenty?” Opan guesses with a shrug.

“Maker. Mitaka is going to be _horrified._ He’s never been in heat.”

“Not once?”

“No. He doesn’t relish the thought of losing self-control.” Sighing, he moves onto logistics. “I suppose we should compile a list of available and interested alphas. Then screen them and present the names to him for review.”

“Am I right in supposing that you would make it on this list?”

“I’m willing, as long as he is.”

“While I recognise there may be a certain level of emotional baggage between the two of you, your familiar presence may be somewhat comforting during a trying time.” He taps the ash off the end of his cigarra and studiously avoids eye contact with the general.

“A trying time? We’re talking about arranging for a train of men to have intercourse with him.” A thought occurs to him, something he has heard repeatedly about sex during the intersection of heat and rut. “This will need to be barrier-free, yes?”

“Yes, in order to fully satisfy the urge to—”

Cutting the captain off before he says the word ‘breed’, Hux interjects, “Yes, I understand.” It pains him to imagine Mitaka reduced to animal drives alone, and it would be worse to hear an uninvolved third party mention it. The Dopheld that Hux had known would not wish to undergo the indignity of wanting to be inseminated like a piece of livestock. Besides, Hux himself had never once had unprotected sex with Mitaka. They’d wanted to maintain a level of mutual respect between them, something that would be difficult to retain when one party is ejaculating inside the other’s arse. “Shit, he’s going to be so miserable.”

“You should probably be the one to inform him, sir.”

 

 

Hux’s stomach is in knots. What Opan proposed is viscerally discomfiting. He still feels protective of Mitaka, a remnant of their failed relationship.

He’s going to run particularly harsh interrogations on those bastards who did this to his lieutenant. He rarely allows himself these violent outlets, but knows he won’t be able to contain himself. Usually he employs Ren to work out his multitudinous frustrations, but this is pure fucking rage, and he’d rather the knight didn’t see it.

Before he goes in to talk to the lieutenant, he figures it would be best to present at least another option. Is there one, besides psychiatric care? He tries to imagine what Dopheld would want for himself. Agency, of course. Perhaps he’d prefer to undertake this on his own terms, away from people he will have to work with afterward.

What would it be like for him to walk onto the bridge after this, to report to duty under the very men one had recently fucked with no self-restraint? _It must have been difficult enough for him to continue working with me after I ended things._

Wincing at that realisation, Hux sets his jaw and heads out to speak with Kylo.

 

 

“How many alphas do we have on board?” Kylo asks.

“Not many,” Hux admits. “Perhaps seventy in total.” One percent of human males.

“And how many are strictly heterosexual or in a bonded relationship?”

“Most of them, I’m sure. Which leaves us a maximum of thirty others to choose from, and I’m certain several would be entirely unsuitable. I suspect _you_ _’re_ going to need to do a lot of the work.”

“Is this going to be a problem for us? That we’ll both be fucking your ex?”

“No, Ren. We’re doing this for the sake of his health and sanity, not because we’re attracted to him.”

“But we are, aren’t we? I am. You were. Probably still are.”

“Let’s just… not talk about it.”

“Oh, that’s going to make everything go so much more smoothly.”

“I don’t wish to discuss this, Kylo!” Hux snaps. “This is all because he chose to protect me, after all. Besides, soon we won’t be able to talk about it logically, because we’ll have an admittedly pretty man pushing us both into rut.”

“I’m curious,” Kylo begins, sounding thoughtful. “You said he was good in bed, but he was on suppressants when you two dated.”

“Yes. His medical profile suggests a high libido at baseline.”

Kylo tilts his head.

“What? Because he’s an omega, it’s surprising that he’s interested in sex?”

“Well, yes. Isn’t it?”

“That’s a stereotype. Just like the banthashit about ‘frigid’ females. Because women and omega males are not expected to want sex, they learn to hide it, and that only reinforces society’s assumptions. My personal experience has been rather different.” Mitaka had been the one to initiate the first time they’d had intercourse, and Hux had absolutely zero reason to doubt the man’s enthusiasm.

“Alright, so Mitaka is a nympho? That’s hot.”

“Maker, are you not listening? He may be a bit atypical, but certainly not abnormal.”

Kylo continues to protest. “But how much could he physically enjoy it? When he’s not in heat?”

“You ought to know personally that bottoming isn’t an entirely joyless activity.”

“Well, no, but… That’s just… it’s different, when you’re an alpha.”

Hux gives him a weary look and crosses his arms. “Is it. And you’d know so much about this. Tell me, how many omegas have you personally been with?” He knows the answer all too well: Kylo Ren gave his virginity to him a year ago.

“Um. None.”

“So, you’re extrapolating from portrayals in popular media alone. You must be quite the expert on this topic.”

“Fine, I’m ignorant! So _educate_ me, don’t mock me!”

“I apologise. This situation has me a bit on edge.” It’s refreshing old habits: bait and antagonise Ren.

 

 

They have to present the proposal to Mitaka before he’s too far gone in his burgeoning cycle to consent or refuse. Reluctantly, Hux agrees to be the one to talk to his lieutenant.

He knocks on Dopheld’s door and hears, “Come in.” Echoing in his mind, he hears Dopheld whisper, “Come on me, Armitage,” and instantly flushes. But he can’t hesitate now that the lieutenant knows someone is on the other side of the door.

“Mitaka,” he begins, but using the man’s family name feels too formal for the conversation they’re about to have. “May I call you Dopheld?”

“You may, sir.”

“Please. I don’t want to speak as your superior in this.”

“Do you want me to call you Armitage?”

“I would prefer it.”

“Very well.”

“I appreciate that. Now. Your toxicology screen came back. It was positive for dehydroxyandosterin.”

“I overheard. Some sort of black market hormone stimulant.”

“Yes. The problem is that you’re an omega and already had suppressants in your system.”

“Tell me what’s going to happen to me. The doctor was vague, and I have the impression that was on purpose.”

“The technical term for it is stimulated heat. Once the dhA cuts through the suppressant, you’ll go into a sort of hyper-heat. It will be far more intense than the typical sort, and will likely last longer.”

“Can’t you just give me more suppressants? Something stronger?”

“Not without causing irreversible physical damage. Osteoporosis, heart failure, strokes.”

“Shit.”

“Yes, and I admit that you’re facing a… a shit choice here.”

“One of my options is to go through a hyped-up cycle in which I temporarily lose all of my higher intellectual functions in favour of being bred like an animal?”

“More or less. I’ve spoken with Tritt Opan, and his suggestion is a sort of supervised confinement, with a pre-approved set of partners.”

Mitaka snorts. “Great. A planned gang-bang.”

“If you will. Or you could go about this on your own. We’d give you shore leave and you’d… be left to your own devices.”

“Fantastic. Is there anything else I can do?”

Hux rubs his temples and delivers the third option to the floor. “You could be committed to the psychiatric unit of the Medbay, where you’d receive copious doses of antipsychotics and sedatives in the hopes of keeping you calm.”

“What is the success rate of that?”

“Dishearteningly low. Most patients end up with such elevated body temperatures that they only survive with permanent brain damage. Success still carries the risk of severe side-effects from psychotropic medications, such as lasting neurological problems.”

“So: supervised gang-bang, unsupervised gang-bang, or institutionalisation.”

“Yes, pretty much.”

“Would you do me a personal favour, Armitage?”

“I… of course, Dopheld.”

“If I take the supervised option, would you mind waiving certain repercussions for the use of illicit substances?”

“What would you want to take?”

“I’m not sure. Some sort of hypnotic or dissociative, if I could get my hands on one. I don’t really want to remember the details.”

“Kylo might be up for wiping some memories, or dulling them.”

“Is—would he be one of them?”

“Well, yes, if you accept. He’s an Alpha and with his powers, his stamina is very impressive.”

“He choked me!”

“I know, Dopheld, but he’s calmed down a lot lately. We’ve been working on his impulse control, and he has sworn to treat you as gently as you need. But yes, if there’s some relatively safe drug you’d like to take, I can assure you the Order will not prosecute you.”

“Who else would be there?”

“I don’t have a complete list put together, but Ren, myself, possibly Opan. There are other available alphas—and perhaps a few betas—on board who may be suitable.”

“How many in total will I need?”

“We’re not sure. It depends on how severe your case is, and how well the other participants can perform. But we’d keep the total to a minimum, and I’d personally watch out for any aberrant behaviour.”

“You’d look out for me?”

“Of course. I won’t have anyone take advantage of you in a compromised state. It’s the least I can do, that and making sure  everyone is clean.”

“Shit. I’ll do it. I don’t want to be alone in this. And I want you to go first.”

 

Mitaka runs a shower, grateful that Hux has overridden the limits on his hot water ration. He wonders how many times he’ll be bathing in the next few days, hopes this will only last a couple day/night cycles. Stepping under the spray, he takes a deep breath. It’s a mercy to finally wash up after his rescue.

Shutting his eyes, he sees one of his captors, the woman who took her own life rather than face the retribution of the First Order. _“We’ve decided what to do with you. Show me your arm.”_

He shakes his head and lathers up the poof.

_“We’re nearly in Hutt space,” she explains while administering a second injection into the meat of his upper arm. “They’ll pay us decent money to put you in a brothel. And by the time you get settled in there, you’ll be soaking wet for your customers.”_

_He mutters his doubts about that._

_“You’ll see,” the woman answers cryptically, then reaches out and pats him on the head. “Such a pretty thing. They’re going to wreck you. Pray if you believe. And get some rest—you’ll need it, and you won’t be using your new bed to sleep in.”_

Now he’s breathing shallowly, but he notices it and focuses on inhaling and exhaling steadily. It won’t be like that, he promises himself. He’ll know these men. At least he trusts Hux, and Hux trusts Ren and Opan. That leaves the few pinch-hitters, and they’d seemed decent enough from their profiles: an engineer, a doctor, and a diplomat. The physician, in particular, is outright attractive.

So far in his life, Dopheld Mitaka has had sex with four men. By the time this thing runs its course, he may have doubled that number.

 

As he towels himself off, he notices that his penis is semi-erect, and he rolls his eyes at the discovery. He’s jittery with nerves and outrage but still aroused. He combs his hair and glares at the box of sanitary pads. _Omega-Maxis_ , the package reads in bland lettering. He pulls on socks and an athletic shirt, then picks up his briefs and the box. Sitting on the edge of the toilet seat, he opens the maxis. Pulling one out, he examines it. Sniffing it, he finds it smells vaguely of plasticine.

He peels the paper backing off one and lowers it into his open briefs, attempting to keep it lined up with the fabric. But when he moves his fingers out of the way, the pad folds back and attaches to itself. Huffing at the now-useless thing, he unsticks it from his fingertips and flings it into the trash.

Removing a second pad from the box, he stares it down like a dueling opponent.

_We meet again, you little bastard._

By the he has finished wrangling with the pad, his arousal has entirely dissipated.

 

Looking in the mirror, Dopheld sees his cheeks flushed and his lips reddened. His eyes appear a darker brown that usual, nearly black, and on inspection he discovers his pupils are widened. All of this points to heat being well on its way.

He wonders if Hux will find him attractive like this. Will he be sufficiently arousing to pull the general into rut? A part of him hopes so, and another part of him clenches with fear. He has never known that level of intensity in sex, and he is naturally apprehensive.

At least it would be with Hux, though, not some stranger backing him into a dingy corner in public as in A/O porn, which equally turns him on and terrifies him. The omega being pursued through dark alleys by heaving breaths and echoing footsteps. The cornering of the quarry, the possessive touch to his fearful face. Even more presumptuous than the caresses and penetration is the way the alpha doesn’t ask the other’s name, doesn’t even use endearments, simply refers to him with a growled “Omega,” or sometimes worse epithets.

For his part, Dopheld thinks he’d rather be called “bitch” or “slut”. Most days of his life he’s happy to ignore his status as a man whose body nature designed to enjoy penetration—he’d like bottoming to be viewed as personal preference instead of a biological imperative to be a receptacle for semen.

Hopefully Hux will call him “Dopheld” as he always did in private. Mitaka crosses his fingers, pleading that rut won’t turn the general into an inconsiderate beast.

“Try to get some rest,” Hux had said before leaving him to his preparations. It had reminded him of the way the captor had instructed him to sleep before he started his new line of work.

Now, back in his pyjama shirt and pants, he slides into bed and measures his breaths.

In, two, three.

Out, two, three.

This is his choice.

* * *

 

Hux enters without knocking, removes his boots using the jack by the door, and straddles Dopheld. The lieutenant is under the covers, Hux above them. The fabric constricts him more than the man.

Dopheld isn’t quite awake, but even in his state he recognises the wild look in the redhead’s eyes: stupid, animal lust. Hux moves to kiss him, and Dopheld has missed him so badly that he rises on his elbows to meet him halfway.

Hux pulls his uniform off, throws the fabric onto the floor in a messy heap— _Where is the general now?_ Mitaka wonders. This isn’t like him. The redhead slips under the sheets and his body is hot.

“Fuck, I need you,” he whispers into Dopheld’s ear. “I need your body _now._ ” With that, he’s scrabbling at Mitaka’s pyjamas like they’re locks and chains around food and he himself is a starving man.

Once they’re both naked, Hux slides a hand over Mitaka’s arse, groping him roughly. A finger sneaks between his cheeks, slides over his pucker, and the redhead moans. “Maker, you’re dripping wet. You need this, too.”

Helpless, Dopheld nods. He does need it, he’s whimpering for it. _Pathetic,_ he insults himself.

“Turn over,” Hux orders. “Onto your stomach so I can… yes. Legs under you. Perfect. I can smell how soaked you are.” He spreads Dopheld’s cheeks and enters all at once. Grunting, he moves in short, sharp thrusts. “Don’t pretend you don’t want it. You’re just like every other omega, dying for a proper fuck. Or five. We’re going to run a train on you tonight. You won’t be able to walk tomorrow. But don’t worry, you needn’t go anywhere. We’ll just find more men.”

Laughter fills Dopheld’s ears.

He wakes up with the sound of Hux’s cruel merriment ringing in his head.

He’s hard, and he hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Notes/Warnings:  
> Abduction * Mild/moderate shock post-abduction * Brief discussion about forced prostitution * Non-consensual administration of a hormonal drug * Complicated feelings about heat cycles on the part of an Omega character * Ignorance of the Omega libido on the part of an Alpha character * Nightmare involving non-explicit rape * A heaping spoonful of shame


	2. Hux

A full breakfast is delivered to Dopheld’s room at 0800, and although he can’t be sure who ordered it, his money is on Hux. The general knows how to think things through, how to plan. Sometimes to a fault.

(He still cringes at the reaction Armitage had when he’d dared suggest a mutual vacation. Aghast, jaw dropped in horror, “I couldn’t _possibly_. My schedule is booked nearly ten months out—”)

Dopheld eats because he knows he’ll need the energy, not because he feels much of a desire to. He already feels quite warm, already nearing the level of a low-grade fever even wearing only his light sleepwear. Pulling his undershirt off and tossing it into the hamper in the corner, he sighs with relief.

He’s still ignoring his hard-on. The less he thinks about how the next few days are going to play out, the more he can keep his anxiety to a quiet rumble.

Although he’d asked for leniency in substance use, he doesn’t have the first clue how he’d go about procuring drugs. Or what kind to get, how much to take, what sorts of side effects to look out for. He downs half the glass of juice at once and groans aloud, “Shit, I’m going to be sober for this.”

He starts in on the toast.

 

At 0930, two troopers take up position in front of his door. Pressing his face against the cool durasteel, Mitaka inhales deeply and from their lack of scent determines that both individuals are betas. They won’t be affected by his heat—or threatened by an alpha in rut—and they’re there to prevent any unauthorised parties from entering his quarters.

He knows it’s for his own safety, but it feels patronising. As though he’s about to turn into some mindless wild animal that needs to be held captive for the sake of its preservation. Perhaps one of the last of a dying breed, gone mad from loneliness.

He needs to stop thinking. He doesn’t know how.

With every step of his short walk to the refresher, he can feel the slick between his cheeks. He might as well admit this is happening. Out of the sonic, he gives the box of pads a miss and pulls on a fresh pair of briefs. His comm dings as he’s combing his hair.

_AH: Good morning. Are you still on board the plan?_

_DM: I am, sir._

_AH: Just let me know when you need me to come by._

_DM: Any time. I’ve finished breakfast and am as ready as I’m going to be._

_AH: Give me fifteen minutes._

Sinking back into the pillows at the head of his bed, Dopheld reminds himself that in fifteen minutes—fourteen and a half, now—his ex-boyfriend is going to show up and fuck him. At the thought, his cock twitches, his arsehole clenches, and his chest constricts.

 

 

When Hux arrives at Mitaka’s room, the temporary guards salute and step aside. He’s about to press the intercom button but as he raises his hand, the mechanism unlocks on its own and the door begins to slide open. Meaning that Dopheld has either given him short-term access to his quarters or never revoked his privileges in the first place. “Dopheld?” Hux asks, peering into the room, his voice nervous. He doesn’t belong here anymore, he’s intruding, this is all going to end poorly—

“I’m on the bed. Join me.”

As the door shuts and locks behind him, Hux lets his eyes adjust to the low light. Then he takes a seat beside Mitaka on the mattress and slowly turns to look at him. The lighting, Dopheld’s inscrutable expression, and the alluring scent of his body all combine to make Hux unexpectedly declare, “I’ve missed you.”

With a quick frown, Dopheld mutters, “You’re just saying that because of my… state.”

“I’m not, though,” he protests quietly. “I have more self-control than many, possibly most, alphas. But with you—” Here he leans in to brush strands of hair off Dopheld’s forehead. “There was always the undeniable risk that I’d lose myself in you.” He notes that the lieutenant’s skin is warm, but not to the point of feverishness.

“It’s good you broke it off when you did, then,” Dopheld declares. “I was halfway in love with you already.”

“I didn’t handle things well, and for that I am sorry.” Hux places a hand on Dopheld’s knee. “Are you sure this is what you want?” He knows Dopheld doesn’t want to be seen as anything less than competent and in control of himself, and his chest aches to think how vulnerable the young man must feel, how alone. How his own involvement must add to that distress. Still, he doesn’t want to leave.

Dopheld nods, but Hux wonders if the lieutenant is too lost in his hormonal haze to truly know his own mind. Or if he simply doesn’t want to burden Hux with worries about his consent. “It’s too late to change course, anyway.”

“Dear Dopheld, I’m so sorry it’s come to this.” The circumstances permit Hux to express himself with greater candor than usual, and it strikes him that he is being more open than he ever had when they were together. “I wish we had located you sooner. Before they could—”

“Shut up, Armitage, and kiss me.”

Hux obeys, placing his lips against Dopheld’s. Of course it’s the lieutenant who opens his mouth, who wriggles his tongue between the redhead’s teeth. But Hux allows it to happen, because he agreed to this and because it’s Dopheld.

Mitaka pulls back slightly to breathe deeply and ask, “May I blow you? Sir?”

“Don’t—call me that.”

“Why not? Because you like it?”

And he does. Dopheld wouldn’t forget a detail like that. The way a well-placed, breathy “General!” could send Hux spinning right over the edge into madness, biting down on Dopheld’s neck—a light facsimile of the bondmark they’d never discussed sharing—and driving harder and faster into his receptive body. He looks down at his hands, balled into tight fists in his lap. “Because we’re not together anymore.”

“You think Ren will be jealous? Of me?” His tone is mocking; he clearly doubts he’d be any sort of threat to the Master Knight.

“I can’t risk becoming attached again.” Ever since he nearly fell for Dopheld, Hux has guarded himself. Even with Kylo, he doesn’t let his defences down entirely.

“Oh, don’t get sweet on me,” Dopheld responds, playfully dismissing Hux’s concerns. “Anyway, you didn’t answer my question.” He situates himself between Hux’s legs, starts his kisses at the redhead’s collarbone and travels down. Down. Down. He opens Hux’s jodhpurs and pulls his briefs down and out of the way. Once his mouth is on the verge of touching his goal, he glances up at the general and asks, “Do you want this? Armitage?”

“Yes,” Hux hisses. “Gods, yes.” He remembers the things Dopheld Mitaka can do with his mouth, tongue, and throat. “Oh, how I missed you, Dopheld.” He runs his fingertips through the man’s short, wavy hair and recalls how he used to tug it at the apex of coupling, the way Dopheld would moan in delight at his possessive touch.

Smiling proudly, Mitaka works him until he’s fully hard and throbbing. Hux trusts that Dopheld will pace this properly, that he won’t let it proceed past the point where Hux can fuck him. Sure enough, Dopheld soon breaks off the blowjob to rise and kiss him insistently.

“Get these clothes off,” Dopheld demands, rising from the bed to remove his own sweatpants. “Now.”

“Very well,” Hux agrees, his fingers already working to undo the clasps on his tunic. Once he’s naked, he leans back against the pillows and pats the mattress beside him. “Do you—need prep?” he asks. He hasn’t touched Dopheld below the waist yet, so he doesn’t know how far into heat he is.

Shaking his head and laughing, Dopheld answers, “Not at all.”

“Then come here and ride me,” Hux says with a smile of his own. With his hands around Dopheld’s hips, he guides the man as he sinks down. It goes more smoothly than he imagined, certainly easier than it does with Kylo and easier than ever before. “Fuck,” he groans, stupefied by the feeling of going bare inside Dopheld for the first time. Well aware of how idiotic he must sound, he marvels, “You’re so wet. So warm.” He knows it’s Dopheld’s heat, but the reality of the sensation still startles him like waking from a deep sleep. It feels like he was meant to be here.

“You have _no idea_ how much I want this,” Dopheld breathes as he begins to move. “You know, I still think about you. When I touch myself.”

“Do you?” Hux asks, stunned at the disclosure. He wants to know how frequent an occurrence this is. Once a month? Once a week? He’s about to ask when Dopheld supplies him with the answer.

“Yes. I whisper your name most every night when I wank before bed.”

 _Pfassk._ It’s worse than he thought. It’s better than he imagined. “You can shout it tonight,” he suggests hopefully. “If you’d like.”

Dopheld grins. “Are you going to have me again? Before this thing runs its course?”

“Most likely,” he admits. “I’ll certainly want to.”

“Good. Hell, did you get bigger? Or has my memory gone to shit?”

“It’s just…” Hux has to pause to swallow because he’s started salivating like a hungry animal. “You. Because of the heat. Pheromones and whatnot.”

Mitaka raises his eyebrows and grins, showing his teeth as he declares, “Perfect. I like you in rut, Armitage Hux.”

Hux holds his tongue: he was about to say, _Of course you do._ Because this is how nature designed them, to want each other beyond reason when they’re in this state. It makes him doubt their willpower, considering that they’d already acquiesced to their want outside of heat and rut. “We ought to be together,” he whispers, admittedly digging himself deeper into his emotional pit.

“I know,” Dopheld agrees, his voice low and cracking.

“I wish I weren’t the arsehole who cared more about propriety than happiness.” He takes hold of Dopheld’s cock and starts to stroke him lightly. The lieutenant trembles at the touch.

“You don’t trust yourself with me. But neither do I, with you. I’d let everything go to hell as long as I had you. And that’s dangerous.”

Hux rises and attempts to kiss the sadness out of Dopheld’s eyes, to relax the tightness around his lips. And soon enough he either succeeds or Dopheld is too lost in physical enjoyment to sustain his regrets.

“Oh, stars, sir—You’re going to make me come.”

He himself is too far gone to argue about the use of honourifics now. “I hope so. You first, Dopheld. I can wait.” More than that, he wants the look of ecstasy on Mitaka’s face to be the thing that pushes him into climax. The knowledge that he was able to make this beautiful, sweet man feel ecstatic, even under unfortunate circumstances. Perhaps he should say this, but he’s still in the early stages of rut and hasn’t lost all restraint.

Dopheld whimpers in Hux’s grasp. “It won’t… be long. Armitage, I swear—” But he isn’t able to complete his sentence, to elucidate the details of his intended oath. Instead his entire body trembles and he spills onto Hux’s chest with a series of soft moans.

“It would be so easy to love you,” Hux whispers. He grinds his jaw as his body begins to knot Dopheld’s. It comes on slowly, and he’s glad to give his partner time to acclimate.

“Oh, hell, this is it, isn’t it?”

Armitage nods and kisses Dopheld on the forehead. “Phel, my dearest—” But he can’t say any more than that. His higher functioning shorts out and he simply shouts as he climaxes, clutching Dopheld tightly to his chest.

When he comes down a bit, Dopheld is panting atop him, catching his breath, his eyes still closed tight. Hux caresses the young man’s face tenderly. “Look at me, Phel,” he pleads.

Eventually Dopheld raises his lids and meets his gaze.

“Are you alright?” Hux asks solicitously.

“Y-yes,” Dopheld whispers, though his voice hitches on the word. “Overwhelmed is all. How long does this last?”

“I’m not sure,” Hux admits. “I’ve never been with someone in heat.” Thirty five and never knotted anyone. Never had a bondmate. Never said he loved another person. At this point, he may have missed his chance on the latter two experiences.

Dopheld whimpers quietly. “It’s so _thick_.”

“Shh, just relax. It’ll pass.”

“I’m fine, it’s not painful. Not quite.”

“I never stopped missing you.”

“You mean that?”

“I do. I wish I could have both you and Kylo.”

Dopheld chuckles and bites down on Hux’s earlobe. “Selfish bastard.”

“Oh, I am indeed.” He pulls Dopheld back to his chest and tries to pretend that this means something more than the mistakes he has made.


	3. Ren

Kylo is meditating in what Hux and Opan have termed the “war room,” a repurposed private dining area across the hallway from Mitaka’s small quarters, when the general returns. The knight surveys his lover’s expression and sees a sated exhaustion. He rarely sees Hux looking so calm and content outside their bed, and the sight is disarming. He feels a pang of jealousy that another man made Hux feel this way, made his hair come loose from the hold of its gel, made him comfortable enough to leave the top clasp of his tunic unfastened. But then he shoves that away. This is only a temporary complication, and he’ll need to keep control of himself in order to play his part.

“Well,” Hux announces simply as he sinks into a chair beside Kylo’s spot on the floor.

“How was it?”

“Ah.” Hux pours himself a glass of water. “Quite pleasant.” He takes a measured sip. “Dopheld is washing up. He asked me to send you over in about thirty minutes.”

 _That soon?_ Kylo feels a stab of anticipation and forces it down. “Very well.” It’s difficult to believe than in half an hour he’ll cross the corridor to Mitaka’s rooms, where the young officer will be… what exactly? Naked in his bed, ready for another of his commanders to ravish him? It sounds like something out of a bad porno but he is trying not to think like that. He may not have Hux’s firsthand knowledge, but intellectually he is aware that life is not pornography. In reality, Mitaka may be frightened or ashamed. Or both. He finds himself frowning. He’s still figuring himself out sexually, this is a new arena for him.

If Mitaka is too miserable to enjoy it, will Kylo be able to perform?

Even worse, what if he enjoys it more that way? How much of a monster is he?

 

Half an hour later, Kylo presses the buzzer of the lieutenant’s door and waits for an answer; at the very minimum he can offer Mitaka that small dignity. The two guards are standing back, preserving a veneer of decorum.

“Come on in and fuck me, Lord Ren!” the lieutenant shouts from within, not bothering with the intercom. The betas behind him do a passable job at pretending not to overhear.

 _Well then._ He punches the release mechanism, strides inside, and promptly freezes because—

Because Dopheld is lying on his stomach facing the door. He’s fully naked with his legs parted, feet in the air, and. And lazily pushing a contoured dildo in and out of his ass. He’s smiling dreamily.

“Wow,” Kylo whispers, temporarily neglecting to shut the door behind him.

“I got bored,” Dopheld explains. “I hope you don’t mind I started in already.”

Belatedly he pushes the control with the Force and steps closer to the bed. “No, not at all. How did it go with Hux?” Was it alright for him to have asked that? He doesn’t know the rules here, doesn’t know if there _are_ rules, all he knows is that Mitaka is so fucking pretty like this, laid out like an offering for him—

“Nicely, thanks. It was better than ever. I think I pushed him into a full-on rut.” Dopheld shoves the dildo in up to the penultimate bulge and his toes curl. “Fuck,” he groans, turning the curse multisyllabic. “I love this thing. Bought it a few years back but hardly used it until now.”

“Would you, uh, like some assistance?” the knight asks, looking over at the rumpled sheets and visualising how Hux must have helped Mitaka put them in disarray. He can smell the general in here, and the familiar scent is helping him act somewhat normal.

“Sure. If you’d like, I can blow you while you give me a hand.”

Kylo has only been with Hux, but before then he’d often fantasised about fucking a pretty omega in the midst of a wild heat. Now, the sight of Mitaka pleasuring himself so shamelessly leaves Ren breathless. Besides, this isn’t a textbook cycle, he reminds himself. He recalls Opan informing him that Mitaka may require more intensive activity than Ren might be accustomed to (and of course he hadn’t disclosed his paucity of experience with the captain). “Sure, blow me.” He unlaces his leggings and drops them to the floor. There’s nothing under them, as he’d figured there was little use in undergarments.

“Now it’s my turn to say ‘wow’,” Mitaka says with a pleased smile. There’s a glint in his eyes that hadn’t been there before.

“I’m sure you’ve had your share of—”

“What? Big cocks? Didn’t Hux tell you? I’ve only been with four men ever.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply you’ve been promiscuous, just that… I can’t be the largest man you’ve seen.”

“Ah, but you _can._ And are,” Mitaka assures him as he scoots closer to where Ren is standing by the edge of the bed. “What is that, ten Imperial inches?”

“A bit over nine, fully hard.” He gasps when Mitaka suckles at the head of his dick. “Hux told me you were good at this.” Once again, the general was correct. Kylo leans over and takes hold of the base of the dildo. He tries to focus on teasing the lieutenant’s ass while receiving the best head of his life. (Hux is good, but Mitaka is _marvelous_.) “Is this working for you?”

Mitaka nods and takes him in farther.

“Holy fuck. That’s it. Swallow me down while I play with you.” He hears the lieutenant groan and figures the man must enjoy his dirty talk—or at least not hate it. “Get me rock hard and then I’ll fuck a load up your hole.” (Hux also likes it when Kylo talks this way, although he spent months pretending it annoyed him more than it got him off.)

Dopheld hugs his chest, giggles giddily, and rolls over. “Go on and fuck my throat for a bit. I bet you’ll be able to see a bulge.”

With a moan, Kylo gives in to Mitaka’s suggestion and slides over the man’s tongue. “Hell,” he whispers, sounding like _he_ _’s_ the one being choked. He lays a finger across Mitaka’s throat and follows the trajectory of the lump formed by his cockhead. “Can you even breathe?”

_—Nope. Don’t mind._

“Very well.”

_—You just read my thoughts, huh?_

“I’m sorry. I can stay out if you want.”

_—No, it’s kind of hot. Also, I much prefer this method of choking to what you did to me after Jakku._

Kylo pulls out and lets Mitaka turn to cough saliva into the crook of a bent elbow. “I really do apologise for that,” he says quietly. He should have led with that, but he always thinks with his gut instead of his head and besides, he’d been understandably distracted with the whole dildo-already-up-the-ass thing.

“Thanks. If you fuck me nice and hard, I just might forgive you.”

“How do you like it, Lieutenant?” he asks, stroking Mitaka’s wet cheek.

“Mm. Usually not all that rough, but right now—” His eyes narrow as he considers his request. “I think I want you to almost hurt me.”

“Do you mind if I order you around some?”

Face flushing, Mitaka shakes his head. “Not at all. You _are_ my superior, after all. Co-commander of this vessel and an alpha. You can treat me like the subordinate I am. Just… don’t be cruel, alright?”

Kylo nods. “I wouldn’t,” he promises. “So. In that case...” He clenches his hands into fists and takes a deep breath. He can do this with confidence. He _has_ to, otherwise it’ll come off as ridiculous. “Present yourself, Omega.”

Obediently Dopheld flips over and raises his rear.

“Did Hux leave his seed in here?” Kylo asks, parting Mitaka’s cheeks and peering down at his pucker, visibly wet with slick.

“Yes, Lord Ren. I cleaned up, though.”

Kylo pops his thumb in to the first knuckle, bends it like a hook. “Show me your toy again.” Mitaka hands it back to him, and he spits on it. The lubrication is likely unneeded, but he wants to shove something of his own up this pretty boy’s hole along with the dildo. With no further warning, he plunges it in, his pulse speeding at the shuddering gasp that Mitaka makes as he does so. “You’re just desperate to be fucked, aren’t you?” He tells himself that his saliva is now deep inside Mitaka’s body, and has to shut his eyes for a moment to steady himself.

Mitaka simply nods, so Kylo smacks him on the side of one buttock. “Answer me aloud.”

“Yes, sir! I need you to fuck me!”

“Show me how hard you need it,” he growls. Then he stands back while Mitaka takes control of the toy, slamming it deep and pulling back repeatedly and with increased speed.

The lieutenant throws his head back, exaggerates the curve of his spine, and begs, “Like this, My Lord, fuck me like this, please!”

He grabs hold of the dildo, slides it out of Mitaka’s ass, and tosses it aside. In its place, his shoves three fingers inside. Mitaka squirms against the intrusion. “Relax, pretty thing. I can tell how much you want me in here. You’re sopping wet, and I know it can’t all be from Hux.”

Dopheld turns to look at him, red lips parted, panting. And yes, Kylo knows that this desire is almost entirely from misplaced hormones, but its pull is undeniable, nearly irresistible. “Yes, please, I’m bloody well aching for it—”

“I can tell.” Finally, he grants himself some pleasure by rubbing the tip of his cock over Mitaka’s slick entrance. “Luckily for you, I need a hard fuck just as much.” Topping Hux is highly satisfying, but he knows an alpha can’t take his dick the same way an omega can. That’s just biology.

“Maker, thank you,” Mitaka gushes in relief as Ren shoves inside.

The knight dips into the lieutenant’s mind and hears, _Yes fuck that burns like heaven._ He continues until there’s no distance between them. “Can I call you a bitch?” he asks while waiting for Mitaka’s body to relax a bit. Every now and then when he fucks Hux, he calls the redhead a bitch—just to bring out a special viciousness in the man, to listen to his breathless complaints. “I don’t mean it as an insult,” he adds.

“Then yes, Lord Ren. Besides, it’s what I am, isn’t it?”

Kylo is overwhelmed by the urge to flip Mitaka over so he can see his face while he drills him. Unfortunately it means he has to pull out briefly, eliciting a disappointed whine from the lieutenant. He turns Mitaka onto his back, takes one ankle in each hand, and rests them on his shoulders. “You’re such a pretty little bitch,” he sighs as he slides back in. “I’m going to fuck you until all you can feel is me inside you.”

“Yes, please, make me yours. Make me _your_ bitch.”

“I’m sure you just begged Hux to do the same.” He imagines Mitaka is an hour or two away from repeating those words to Opan, then some unknown engineer or doctor. Then maybe Hux again. He’d love to watch the redhead fuck the lieutenant. Seeing—and having—Mitaka like this has pushed jealousy far from his mind. Not when both he and Hux can enjoy him.

“I’m sure you don’t care,” Mitaka responds with a smirk that would rival one of Hux’s. “Not as long as I spread my legs and put out for you now.”

“True.” Although how much of it is Mitaka wanting versus chemical signal demanding it, he can’t tell. Mitaka’s lips are reddened, his face flushed, sweat glimmering along his collarbone, his skin hot to the touch—

“My Lord! Harder, please!”

With that cry, all concerns about the provenance of Mitaka’s desire fade to background noise. “I’ll show you what it’s like to get properly fucked, Lieutenant,” he promises. He’d like to see if he can outdo Hux, although he doesn’t have romantic history with Mitaka to benefit him. (Or would that be a detriment?) Either way, he proceeds to do his best, urged on by Mitaka’s sounds of pleasure and the wet noise of his cock pummeling the lieutenant’s needy hole. “Just tell me and I’ll give you what you need.”

“Armitage said you can— _Stars_ —go more than once in a row.”

“I can.”

“In that case, when you’re done, I want you both,” Mitaka murmurs. “You and him. At the same time.”

“Maker,” Kylo groans.

“I need to be dripping come from my arsehole. I want to be overflowing with it.”

“Then you might need more than two of us.” Even with the way Kylo tends to come—copiously and frequently—they’d need more than a pair of alphas to fulfill Mitaka’s debauched fantasy.

“When you’re done dp-ing me, you can send in whoever else you’ve got. Watch them pass me around. ’Til you’re good to go again.”

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” He traces Dopheld’s lips with a fingertip before the lieutenant catches it between his teeth and sucks it in with a wet pop. “Such a little cock-slut.”

“Yes, sir,” Dopheld mumbles around his finger. “I absolutely am.”

“Do you even have a gag reflex?” Kylo wonders, jamming another finger beside the first and shoving them towards the back of his throat. Dopheld gulps but doesn’t retch. “I’m going to hold your head down on Hux’s dick,” he promises. “Then we’ll stretch you open between us. Our pretty little lieutenant. Later we’ll watch while a bunch of strangers do their best to wreck you. You’ll have come on your face, in your hair, filling your belly, flowing out of your wide-open, raw little fuck-hole.”

“Yes, My Lord. Turn me into a communal sex doll.”

“Mine for now, though. I’m about to claim you.”

“Do it!” Mitaka shouts, wrapping his legs around Kylo’s waist as the knight pistons into his receptive body. “Fucking well _breed_ me!”

“Take it, Omega. This is your place: under an Alpha with his fat dick up you. Fuck!” he moans before scraping his teeth across Dopheld’s neck. “Fuck, babe, I’m going to knot you—”

Dopheld scrabbles at Ren’s back with his blunt fingernails, trying to find purchase as he rubs his own erection against the knight’s muscled abdomen. “Yes, yes, that’s it—My Lord and Master.”

Kylo stares at him and growls, “Say that again, Mitaka.”

“You’re my master! You own me, I’m all yours!”

Kylo’s balls contract, sending his fluid spurting inside Dopheld. Once he’s empty, his cock begins to swell in width at the base, sealing Dopheld’s entrance, preventing any exit. He grasps the lieutenant’s flailing arms by his delicate wrists and pins them down. “Be still. I’ve got you. Let it take, keep me deep.”

“Oh stars, you’re trying to give me a baby, aren’t you?”

“Yes. I’m staking my claim.”

 

As Ren’s knot expands inside him, there’s something Dopheld wants to ask, something that tell of the knight’s stamina brought to mind. Something he’d read or been told years ago that hadn’t occurred to him earlier with Hux—when he’d been to busy reacquainting himself with his former lover. But he doesn’t want to make his ignorance known now, so he waits. He busies himself by actively stroking his dick, since Ren appears to be past the point of assisting. He wants to come while still speared on the knight’s cock.

“Can I call you Dopheld?” Kylo asks quietly, his voice far softer than just a few moments ago. “Please?”

“Yes, of course.” He’s gone from ‘Omega’ to ‘bitch’ to his own name in the span of half an hour, and his mind is spinning with whiplash.

“Hux was right. Fuck, you’re just about the sweetest thing. Look at you, you’re beautiful.” He cups Dopheld’s chin in the palm of one hand kisses him then, the first time their lips meet. “Thank you.”

_—How long does this last for you?_

_—I don’t know. This is my first time. But—_ “Oh, fuck, Dopheld,” he groans aloud.

“Yes?”

“I’m close again.”

“So it is true?” he dares ask. “That can happen, so soon?”

“Apparently. You’re so good, Dopheld, my sweet Dopheld.”

“Yes, Lor—”

Ren cuts him off, insisting, “Kylo. I need you to say it, you have to say my name, my actual name—”

“Kylo,” he whispers, staring into the man’s dark, flashing eyes. “Come in me again.” The knight makes a wordless sound, a howl of pure vocalized pleasure. And the noise, or the scent of him, or all of it together sends Dopheld over his own edge. “Stars, Kylo—I’m coming, I’m coming, too!”

After his second climax, Kylo’s knot dissipates and they’re able to disentangle their bodies. “Wow,” he whispers. “I didn’t know it could be like that. Thank you.”

_—You’re welcome, Kylo._

Standing over the edge of the bed, Kylo runs his fingertips through Dopheld’s short, sweaty hair. “Do you need me to send in the next man soon? Or rest up?”

“No. Stay. I meant what I said about you and Hux.”

“I think I need a bit of recovery time,” Kylo admits.

“So do I. Maybe I’ll take a bath.”

“Could I—perhaps? Join you?”

“Sure.”

 

In the doorway of the fresher, Dopheld stretches his limbs and bends down to knead at his calves.

“Are you sore?” Kylo asks.

“No. I’m trying to prevent clots.”

“Do you have a condition that puts you at risk?” he asks, concern blossoming. There’s a strong undercurrent of protectiveness to his question, and its ferocity surprises even him.

“Yes,” Dopheld sighs. “Drug-induced heat.”

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry. Are you okay? Do you need to get checked by a doctor, because—”

Dopheld levels a stare at him and cuts him off acidly. “I’m fine. Don’t patronise me. I know my own body, even if I’m not in complete control of it.”

Kylo is flooded with a mixture of shame, annoyance, and defensiveness. He forces himself to take a deep breath before speaking, which is tough, it’s far from Standard Operating Procedure. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m just concerned. I have no idea what I’m doing, or what you’re going through. And I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Dopheld’s mouth relaxes and he sighs. “Shit, I shouldn’t have jumped down your throat. I’m a bit on edge here. The doctor couldn’t even guarantee that I’ll survive this.”

The lieutenant projects an imagined scene, then: Hux speaking at his wake, frowning down at his notes. _Unfortunately, not even a three-day gangbang could save Dopheld Mitaka in the end._

“Do you still want that bath?”

Dopheld just nods.

 

Dopheld rests against Kylo’s chest and kicks his feet up on the edge of the bathtub. “I thought knotting would hurt. But it didn’t.” That’s how it’s usually depicted in films and books. Often Omegas are shown trying to fight off the Alpha locked inside them, exhausting themselves in the struggle, and whimpering or even crying all the while. At that point, the only thing that can calm them down is a bond-bite, which conveniently turns the scene from worrisomely violent to comfortingly romantic.

“So did I. I’m glad I didn’t injure you. Because I don’t think I could have stopped myself at that point.”

“Thanks for your honesty.” Dopheld rubs his chin, leaving soap in the wake of his fingertips. “Hux knotted me, too. Earlier tonight—that was my first time.”

“What happened with you and him? He doesn’t ever want to talk about it.”

“That’s interesting, seeing as he initiated the whole break-up.” Dopheld splashes sudsy water onto his face and drags his fingers through his sweat-twisted hair. “Because our relationship was quote unprofessional. I think he was concerned about the power differential between us. Far more than I ever was, that’s for certain. Not that it stopped him tonight.”

“I suppose he excused it as a one-off thing. And he told me it was for your sake.”

Sniffing, Dopheld declares, “I’m glad he only fucked me as a favour. Because it would be _weird_ if he’d wanted it.” He remembers the things Hux had told him earlier in the evening, and recognises what he just said as unfair. He figures what the general had meant was that he wanted to but was only permitting himself to go ahead because Dopheld’s wellbeing was on the line. Surely Armitage knew there would be fallout from this. If Dopheld survives, that is.

“No, I’m sure that’s not what he meant. I got the sense he was worried about the leftover emotions between you two, and didn’t want to cause any problems.”

Dopheld turns to look at the knight. “I told him some things tonight that I should have kept to myself,” he admits. “That I missed him. And that I think of him when I jerk off.” On immediate reflection, it’s probably a bad idea to share this information with Hux’s current boyfriend. Too late.

“You jerk off? Like, regularly?”

Flatly, Dopheld answers, “Yes.” That’s what surprised Ren? Not the fact that Dopheld still fantasises about his ex, the one Ren is dating?

“Even on suppressants?”

“They suppress _heat_ , Ren. Not my whole sex drive. Believe me, I am fully capable of wanting and enjoying sex outside of a cycle.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that. Forgive my ignorance. I’ve said a lot of stupid shit today.”

Mitaka gives him a smile of honest agreement but adds, “You seem to learn from it, though. And it’s true that the desire I feel now is on a different level entirely from anything in the past. Speaking of which, I think I’m ready to wash off and ask Armitage to join us. If you’re still up for it.”

Ren just nods.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into A/B/O dynamics.


End file.
